The Earth Rises
by hayleybrown100
Summary: Katrina O'Brien is not a normal girl. Her mom, a former model, treats her like she doesn't even exist anymore. Her step-dad, is a chef who treats Katrina like dirt. And, don't get her started on her step-sister. She finds any way to insult Katrina. But that's not the only way she's not normal. Katrina finds out she is a demigod. A demigod with a quest that will change her life.
Chapter 1: Not Getting Suspended (Phew!)

"Yelled at your math teacher, picking fights with my star student, and disrupted history class, all on your second day!" The headmaster's face was an interesting shade of red. He gripped the notes that my teachers gave me-preferably not nice words about me-so tightly that it crumpled. "Katrina O'Brien, your attitude in class needs a lot of adjustment."

"So does your face." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I faked a smile.

"Well, Ms. O'Brien, I won't suspend you today, since it's the second day."

I was extremely surprised. Does Mr. Weiner (yes, _Weiner_ ) actually have a heart?

"But-"

I sighed. I knew that _but_ would come.

"-You have detention for three weeks, you will have to perform some tasks for me, and if you will not proceed to do so every day you will result in suspension. And, also, you must apologize Brooke for yelling at her." He sent a shower of disgusting spit on the desk while speaking. I grimaced. Nasty.

I jumped to my feet. "I only was yelling at her because she was throwing food at Chuck!"

Mr. Weiner scowled. "That is not what the students who were with Brooke said. They said you were yelling at her for no reason at all, when she was trying to ask you about today's homework assignment. And Brooke herself said she was just trying to help you."

"But she-"

"N0 buts, Katrina, and if you don't proceed to do so, then I will be forced to suspend you, and call your mother."

I inwardly groaned. "Yes, Mr. Weiner."

He looked triumphant. "Good day, Katrina. You may go now."

I sighed-for the umpteenth time that day-and blew strands of hair out of my face. I proceeded to pick up my backpack and stomped in the most obnoxious way possible towards the door.

As I came out, Byron, Brooke's evil kleptomaniac twin was standing by the main office exit. He gave me a smug smile. "Look, Little Ms. Reckless didn't get suspended! Wow! I have never lived to see the day, haven't I?" His patronizing tone made something snap inside of me. I clenched my fists slowly, trying to remember what the counselor told me for how to control my anger.

 _Close your eyes. Count to ten and take deep breaths. In. And out._

But that didn't work. I stepped up, ready to give him a swift mouthful of my fist when a hand was on my shoulder. "Don't do it, Katrina. He's not worth it."

Chuck. It was Chuck who said that. I looked at my friend. "Don't do it." He repeated. "Please."

I exhaled through my nose and hesitated. My fists unclenched. "Okay."

Chuck smiled, looking relieved. "Thank you."

"Whatever." I blew my hair out of my face again and quickened my walk.

He scurried up next to me, trying to catch up with my pace. "What did the principal say? Did he give you detention?" His dark eyes were anxious, uneasy.

I waved the question away. "Doesn't matter. As long as I'm not expelled or suspended, I'm good."

But he was persistent. "Did he give you detention? Did he give you some _tasks_?"

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "Actually, yeah, he gave me some tasks. It was weird 'cause he didn't tell me what-" I stopped and narrowed my eyes. "How the heck did you know?"

He avoided my eyes. "Well." His voice became an octave higher. "It was just a lucky guess."

I studied him. Chuck was scrawnier than most ninth-graders, but he's lanky and tall. He had super curly brown hair that was hidden beneath a cap put on backwards-he thinks it's "swag." He had a foot problem that causes him to walk like every step hurt-but I've seen him on Taco Tuesday; he runs like he's in the marathon to the cafeteria.

I shrugged. "Okay." I decided to let it go for a while. He _had_ been acting weird lately. But I gave him some space.

He broke into a relieved smile. "So, what do you think Ms. Isis's gonna do for P.E?"

I smiled. "Probably dodgeball." I hurried my pace, starting to run. "Race you to the gym!"

He groaned. "You know I have bad legs," but he started to limp-run anyway.

I grinned. Maybe today was going to be a good day.

Boy, was I wrong.


End file.
